Intertwined
by Richi03
Summary: Its been exactly 1 month and 6 days since I walked into Emmas hospital room. 1 month and 6 days since I finally let myself admit that shes all I ever wanted. 1 month and 6 days since this goofy grin was pasted on my face. Sequel to Not What You Expected
1. Healing Hands

_**Disclaimer:**I do not own Degrassi _

_**Author's Note: **Okay, I know I said it would be about a month or so before I started the sequel to this, but...I just can't wait. I wrote out about twenty pages in my notebook in the past couple of days and I really want to post the first chapter. I know more of where this story is going, so I promise the time between updates won't be so long it will probably be about once a week with the exception of when I'm out of town. (Got a busy summer planned.) This will start out kind of slow, but as it progress I promise lots of juicy drama lol. Review review review!_

* * *

**Chapter One**

_Dear Jay,_

_I know that I start off almost all of my letters like this, but I figure it's been working out well for me so here it is: This place sucks. I miss you, I miss you, I miss you! We've finally straightened everything out and are happy together and I have to be in this hell hole where I can only see you for a miniscule two hours every Sunday. Can you say, completely unfair? At least Lissy's here, I can say that if I hadn't met her I would have gone completely cucu bananas, as Manny would say. Most of the girls here are just a bunch of whiny little babies who talk about how there is no reason for them to be here and they are perfectly fine, even if they do look like skeletons. Lissy and I, we know we have a problem, the difference between us is that she just can't seem to get herself to do anything about it. I can understand it, but I still do everything I can to get her to eat. It helps keep my mind off my own problems._

_I get to see you in exactly four days. Four long, long, long days. You wouldn't believe how slowly the time passes here. At least they've shortened the time I have to stay here so I get to come home in one week and five days. (Sounds so much shorter that way, rather than saying in almost two weeks.) I can't wait to sleep in my own comfy bed with my own wonderfully colorful walls. There is way too much WHITE here. You would think in a place that they want to cheer people up they would paint bright colors or something, but noooooo of course not. Whatever. _

_Hey, can you get Manny and Sean to come with you next time? I know they're both busy working and Manny has been going to her parents house on Sundays, but I really miss them both so much. They haven't come to visit me since the second week I was here and it would be so nice if they would come out. I'm not sure if my mom and dad told you, but they can't come this Sunday. They probably did, seeing as you guys drive up together, but...just in case they haven't I'm telling you now. Mom has to work and Snake's taking Jack and going to visit Joey for the weekend. I guess he promised Joey months ago that they'd come up this weekend and he was going to cancel, but I told him that he really should go. I know how bummed out he's been since Joey moved. I guess Jack is really excited to see "that bigger girl" (what he calls Angie). _

_How's everything going at home? Have you told your parents about...well about the baby? God, I haven't even met your parents yet and I'm pregnant with your child. They are going to hate me. I know they will. They're going to think I'm some little skank who sleeps around with every guy she sees. I'm so scared Jay. Not just about your parents, but about being a mother. I'm seventeen. I'm supposed to be worrying about what dress I'm going to wear to prom and which colleges I should apply to, not about diapers and baby formula. I can barely take care of myself, judging from my current situation and I'm supposed to care for this tiny, innocent baby who had no choice in who it will have for a mother? At least I have you. I've seen how you are with Jack when you come to visit and I know you're going to be such a good dad. I'm just so scared that I won't be good enough. I'm so scared that I won't measure up. _

_Ugh, the stupid night nurse is yelling at me that lights out was twenty minutes ago so I have to end here. I can't wait to see you. _

_I love you._

_Always yours,_

_Emma_

* * *

As I re-read Emma's letter, waiting for Sean and Manny to come pick me up, I'm hit with how lucky I am to have her. It's been one month and six days since I walked into Emma's hospital room. One month and six days since I finally let myself admit that she is all I've ever wanted. One month and six days since this goofy grin was pasted on my face. I believe my fellow degrassians think I've gone completely over the edge. Many have tried, and failed, to piss me off, but it's just not working. I never thought that I could be as happy as I am right now. I don't understand why, and I don't really care either, but Em's parents don't hate me. In Snake's (he's making me call him that now...it's a little weird I have to admit) case he did a total 180 from hating me to liking me. I guess finally getting their daughter to eat SOMETHING earned me some major brownie points and probably the fact that they see that I'm not just going to run off and leave her pregnant and alone. 

It was enough of a surprise for me when they were nice to me, but I almost passed out when they invited me over for dinner for the first time. Something that I thought would be completely awkward actually ended up being kind of nice. Now it's a pretty common thing for me to hanging out at their house playing games with Jack and raiding their fridge. For the first time I feel like I have a family.

I glance over at the clock to see that Sean and Manny are already ten minutes late and I sigh in frustration. I have a feeling it's Manny's fault. God forbid the girl should take less than two hours primping, or whatever the hell it is girls do. I can feel myself getting restless, not wanting to miss out on any time I might have to spend with Emma, so I grab my hat and shove it down on my head as I jump off the couch. It's a rare occasion that my parents are ever home, but for whatever reason they are today. I walk in the kitchen to grab a bottle of coke and they are both at the kitchen table, surrounded by paper work and two mugs of coffee.

"Uh, Sean and Manny should be here soon to pick me up, so I'll see you guys later," I mumble as I grab a coke and start to walk out.

"Jason, wait," I hear my Dad's deep voice call out. I slowly turn around, unable to hide the surprise that I felt. My parents barely ever say two words to me and now he's asking me to wait so I can talk to him? Am I dreaming?

"Yeah?"

"Where are you going?" He asks, taking a sip of his coffee. I watch my mom lift her head and stare at me expectantly.

"We're going to go visit Emma at the hospital," I reply in a 'duh' tone. If they knew anything about my life they would already know that.

"Who's Emma?" My mom questions, her musical voice floating across the kitchen.

"My girlfriend," I reply, shortly, beginning to get very irritated with their lack of knowledge.

"Huh? What happened to Alex?" I almost laugh, the question is so absurd.

"We broke up almost two years ago Dad. Get a clue," I couldn't cover up the bitterness in my voice as I glared at him.

"Why is Emily in the hospital?" My mom asks, ignoring my rude tone. That's done it. She can't even get her fucking name right, besides where the hell do they get off suddenly trying to pretend they give a shit at all?

"Emma. Her name is Emma. And if the two of you gave a damn at all, you'd already know why. I gotta go," I snap, spinning around and stalking out of the house. My feet hit the pavement of the driveway just as Sean's bright red car pulls up. I jump in and slam the door shut behind me.

"Let's get the fuck out of here," I mutter as Manny turns around and stares at me as if it was the first time she'd ever seen me.

"Your house is huge," she whispers in awe.

"Sorry to disappoint the trailer park visions you had dancing in your head, Santos," I say bitterly. "Jeez, what crawled up your butt and died?" The pretty brunette asks sarcastically, shooting me an angry glare.

"Parents are assholes," I reply, looking out the window to signify that I'm done with this conversation. Damn them for putting a damper on my good mood. I don't want my visit with Emma to be shot to hell because they decided to take a venture out into parent land.

"Get over it, loser. We have a three hour car ride ahead of us and I don't feel like sitting next to a crab ass the whole way there," I heard from beside me and realized for the first time that I wasn't alone in the back seat, Alex was sitting next to me. I raise an I brow at her in question and I can see by the look on her face that this is her way of trying to get me out of my shitty mood. Out of everyone, she knows how much my parents indifference affects me. I haven't even told Emma about my wonderful home life yet. I cringe at the thought of that conversation.

"What can I say, the tree hugger grew on me. Besides that kid of yours is going to need at least one cool person in it's life," she said grinning at me. I smile at her, letting a throaty chuckle escape, "Get over yourself Nunez."

"I would if I wasn't so damn hot," she says, shrugging her shoulders as if it was a heavy burden. I hear a snort from the front seat and Manny's girlish giggles erupting to life. Sean glances at me in the rear view mirror, laughter in his eyes, "I knew there was a reason we brought her along."

"Yeah, for comic relief because that has got to be the funniest thing I've heard in a long time. Alex and hot in the same sentence," Manny shot out, barely able to talk through her laughter.

The rest of the car ride was spent teasing each other and laughing. By the time we reached the hospital, my parents were just another distant memory.

* * *

As I stare at myself in the mirror, I'm struck with how pale I really am. My dark brown eyes stand out way to much in my thin face and the stringy blond hair that frames my face is disgusting. We only get to shower every other day, half of us one day and half us of the next day. It disgusts me, even though I know they keep this place way too clean, the smell of antiseptic fills my nostrils every time I wake up in the morning. I turn to the side and stare at my swollen abdomen in the mirror. I'm almost a little over four months pregnant now and it's beginning to show. Logically I know that it's just a tiny little bump, but when I look in the mirror I see a gigantic beach ball shoved beneath my ratty night shirt. Absently, I gently rub my stomach and whisper, "Good morning baby. We get to see your Daddy today." 

At the exact moment that I uttered the word 'Daddy' something slammed into my abdomen from the inside. For a moment I thought I was going to throw up again, but then I realized that the baby kicked. It actually kicked! A smile spread across my features and a giggle escaped from my lips. There really is a little life inside of me.

"I'm excited too my little soccer player! Wait until I tell your Daddy, he's going to be so happy," I whispered cheerfully, as I grabbed my bag of toiletries and headed for one of the showers. Not for the first time I wished that I had a razor. My legs would make the early feminists proud, but they just make me cringe. I can't believe that I told myself I would never shave when I was younger. Stupid hospital people won't give me a razor. It doesn't matter that I'm completely terrified of blood and the thought of actually cutting myself on purpose makes my stomach turn. All I want is to shave my damn legs, what's so wrong with that? Apparently everything in here.

I sigh, turning the shower off and wrapping my towel around my body.

"Hey Emma," a tiny brunette says as she enters the bathroom.

"Hi Lissy," I reply to the younger girl. She reminds me of Manny pre-Craig. She has an innocence about her that makes me want to protect her from all the pain in the world. I wonder how it is she maintains that air of innocence when she's had so many bad things happen to her in her life. She told me that when she was five her parents died in a car crash and she was sent to live with her abusive uncle. When she was twelve she was raped by a friend of her cousin's and by the time she was fifteen she'd tried killing herself three times. The third time was when the state finally stepped in and forced her uncle to send her here. Out of all of us on the eating disorder floor she's been here the longest, three months. I can't imagine being here for that long, but she said that she actually likes it. She said she'd rather be here than at her uncle's...something I can understand after everything she's told me.

"Getting any visitors today?" Lissy asked, wiping at the smudges of mascara beneath her exotic hazel eyes.

"I know Jay's coming, but I'm not sure about anyone else. I asked him to bring Manny and Sean, but we'll see. I do really hope they can make it though," I say wistfully. I miss my best friend, it seems like years since I've seen her instead of just a couple of weeks.

"I remember them. Sean's the really hot one," Lissy giggled from behind the shower curtain. I laughed, shaking my head. Sean...always the heart breaker.

"I'll be sure to tell him you think so," I teased, pulling my wet hair into one long braid down my back.

"Don't you dare Emma Nelson!" The small girl shrieked, popping her dripping head out of the shower to stare at me with wide eyes. Before I could reply one of the day shift counselors came into the bathroom.

"Emma you have your private session with Dr. Renee in five minutes, so finish up and go to her room," Lily said kindly, her soft gray eyes sparkling within her plump face. She's by far the most liked out of all of our counselors here. With her soft voice and friendly manner, I'm not sure how anyone couldn't like her.

"Sure Lil, I'm just about done in here anyways," I reply, putting the last touches on mascara.

"Okay, right afterwards come on down to the cafeteria for breakfast," Lily said before walking back out. I gathered my things together and took one last look at myself in the mirror.

_I am not fat. I'm fine with how I look._ I thought to myself. I do this every day and surprisingly every time I do it, it gets easier. Maybe some of these counselors know what they're talking about.

"See you at breakfast Lissy!" I yell as I walk out the door.

xxx

I get down to the cafeteria with a bit of a bounce in my step. I weighed in at 119 pounds today and the doctor said that I'm doing much, much better. The weight gain makes me slightly uneasy, but at the same time...my love for my baby outweighs that finally. I know I need to be healthy for my child to be okay. I don't think I could live with myself if anything happened to it because I starved myself. I had never truly thought of that before, I'd thought only of my own out of control life and depression. I don't think I'll ever forgive myself for what I almost did to my baby. Jay saved us both.

As I made my way into the food line I spotted Lissy sitting over at our usual spot, staring fearfully down at her plate. I think breakfast is the hardest for her. It's as if she thinks that if she eats that first meal she won't be able refuse the next one. As food gets placed on my tray I barely pay attention to what they're giving me and I try to think of a new idea of how to get her to eat. Meals are a battle for all of us, even with my new perspective on things some days I just can't get myself to eat more than two bites at a meal. Today I'm feeling good though and I'm almost sure I can finish what they give me. That's when the idea hits me.

I plop my tray down across from the sad-eyed girl. "Hey there Lissy," I say cheerfully. She looks up from her plate and gives me a pained smile.

"Hi," she whispers.

"So, I was thinking. I know breakfast is the worst for you, so I have a proposition for you," I spear a grape onto my fork and pop it into my mouth, chewing slowly. Lissy looks at me curiously, probably wondering what I'm up to this time.

"I'll eat everything on my plate if you eat half of what's on yours," I tell her. I watch her face as she thinks it over. She's always very concerned about if I'm eating enough to keep the baby healthy so I know she'll take my deal. I'm constantly getting berated for not 'feeding that poor little child enough' from her. I call her my little mother when she does that.

"Okay," she says softly and she begins to cut her fruit into small peices, seperating half of it immediately. She then moves on to her scrambled eggs and pushes half of it to one side. As if to encourage her, I dig into my oatmeal, making sure to look as if I'm actually enjoying the goopy mess that I shove into my mouth. After about a half hour Lissy has half of her plate finished and a wide grin on her face.

"You better finish that up, Emmers, lunch is almost over," she says teasingly. I just glare at her and finish the rest of my meal. Just as I put the last bite in my mouth, Lily stands up at the head of the table and clears her throat loudly.

"Okay, those of you that have visitors can start heading outside since it's such a nice day out and those of you who don't have the next two hours of free time. At eleven o'clock I want all of you in the common room for group," her husky voice carries out over the din of the cafeteria. I look over to Lissy who once again has a sad expression on her face. Lissy never has visitors.

"Do you want to join me today, Lis?" I ask her softly, hoping she doesn't take it as sympathy. She doesn't take sympathy very well. I found that out the hard way.

"I have a lot of homework to do, but tell them I said hi," she squeaked out, dumping her tray in the garbage and scurrying off towards her room. I like Lissy, a lot, but I was somewhat glad that she wouldn't be joining me today. It was too hard trying to get her to feel included, not that everyone didn't try, but Lissy is so shy that it makes it hard. I practically ran up the stairs and out the main doors to the clearing behind the old building. I could already see some people milling around, looking for a place to situate themselves, but so far none of them were anyone I knew. I wandered over to an empty picnic table and sat down, constantly looking around to watch for Jay.

After about ten minutes I started to get panicky that he wasn't coming. Maybe he'd changed his mind and he didn't want me anymore. Maybe he got in an accident on the way here. Maybe...

"Emma!" A familiar voice called out across the lawn, I whipped my head around to be met with the best sight I'd seen all week. Jay, Manny, Sean and Alex were headed my way. I couldn't help it, I jumped up off the bench and ran towards them, almost making Jay fall backwards as I enveloped him in a bear hug.


	2. Love Me More

_**Disclaimer:**I do not own Degrassi _

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Her thin arms grab me as she jumps up and wraps her legs around my torso, throwing me slightly off balance. With Emma, it feels as if I've just walked into a hurricane when I come to visit her. Hurricane Emma...yes that's the perfect way to describe her. Her soft lips descend upon mine, kissing me as if it's the last time she'll ever see me. I feel her small hand reach up and grab a fistful of my hair, and then she's gone before I even realize what happened. My old black hat is perched on top of her head and she's standing in front of me with a triumphant smile on her face.

Disbelieving I reach up and pat my own head to feel only hair. "Hey!" I yell at her, reaching out to snatch my hat back, but she's already off again. She barrels into Sean, giving him a small peck on the cheek and then she moves on to Manny who isn't quite prepared for what Emma has in mind. The two girls went sprawling into the grass, Emma on top of Manny. Alex, Sean and I were all doubled over laughing, but the laughter stopped abruptly when Emma leaned down and planted a kiss right on Manny's lips with a loud smack. My eyes almost popped out of their sockets and Sean let out a low whistle.

"Now that's what I'm talkin' about," Sean snickered. Emma lifted her head, a wide grin on her beautiful face and looked at all of us innocently.

"I just missed my best friend," she said joyously.

"I missed you, too, Em, but kind of can't breath right now," Manny said in a strained voice.

"What? Why?" Emma asked, her voice confused and it was all I could do not to laugh. Manny gave her an exasperated look and shoved the blond off of her.

"Because you were on top of me lame brain," the tiny brunette shot out as she stood up from the grass.

"Oh, right," my girlfriend lets out, looking as if she'd finally learned the answer to some incredibly hard math problem.

"The blond hair is seriously shining through right now, cause girl," Alex smirks, shooting Emma a 'duh' look. Emma just smiles at her sheepishly.

"Hi Alex," she says shyly, looking a bit unsure of herself. For whatever reason unknown to me, Emma's always been a little insecure around Alex.

"No hug for me? Seriously, I'm hurt," Alex says sarcastically, but Emma blushed a deep crimson and awkwardly steps forward, giving Alex a small hug. The older girl lets out a surprised laugh and hugs Emma back. When she pulled away Alex crouched down and put a hand on Emma's abdomen, rubbing it in small circles. I thought Manny was going to faint as she watched the gentle expression on Alex's face.

"And don't think I forgot about you darlin'. How are you doing, little one? Aunt Alex came just to visit you," she said softly.

"Aunt Alex?" Emma snorts. Then her eyes get huge and she lets out a soft, "oh." Just as Alex snatches her hand away as if Emma was on fire.

"What?" I ask, suddenly worried, rushing over to Emma's side.

"What is it?"

"She kicked again," the petite blond breathed in awe.

"The baby kicked? Is that good? That's a good thing right?" I asked quickly. Emma let out a soft laugh and nodded yes. I fell to my knees, pressing my cheek against her abdomen.

"C'mon baby, just once more. Kick for daddy," I whisper, brushing my cheek softly against Emma. And there it was, a soft thump against my face.

"Holy shit!" I yell out, jumping up and spinning Emma around.

"He kicked! Did you feel that? That was so cool!" I yelled happily, the goofy grin back on my face.

"Okay, are we in an alternate universe or something?" Sean says, rolling his eyes.

"Huh? Why?" I ask stupidly. Manny and Alex both break out laughing as Emma gives me an indulgent smile.

"You. You're acting...human," Sean whispers out, eyes wide, then he doubles over laughing.

"So what? A guy's not allowed to be happy now?" I mutter, shoving my hands into my jean pockets.

"Of course you are sweetie," Emma says softly, leaning forward and kissing me gently.

* * *

"It's weird, how much he's changed," I say softly, watching Emma and Jay from a distance. The grin on my best friend's face makes a surge of happiness swell inside of me. I've missed that smile. He put it back on her face. I can't forget that he was the one to take it away, though. 

"Yeah, but he's still the same," Alex says thoughtfully, turning to look at me with serious eyes. I glance at Sean out of the corner of my eye and he just shrugs his shoulders, picking at the grass.

"I don't know..." I trail off. I want him to have changed. I want Emma to stay happy. I don't want her to fall back into the deep dark hole she'd been in. I don't think she could survive it a second time.

"Just give it time," the other girl says bitterly. I sigh, softly, looking over at Sean once more with worry in my dark eyes. She's right. Jay's being good to her now, but for how long would it last?

"I know what you're thinking, Manny, and I've wondered it myself. But...I don't know. No offense Lexi, but I've never seen him this way with anyone before," Sean finally speaks up. I smile at him softly, knowing how hard this must be for him. He's always loved Emma and he came back here for her. He'd come back too late though, I don't know...the more I think about it the more I wonder if him not even leaving would have made a difference anyways.

"I know that Sean. I know that he loves her, I'm not an idiot. It's just...Jay...well he's Jay. No one just changes over night like that," I say gently.

"Manny, think about it. Since I was back even, I saw a change in him. He tried to hide it, ya' know. But the mean Jay was gone, replaced by someone a little softer. Don't you dare tell him I said that, though, he'd kick my ass. He only started being a total jack ass again when he cut shit off with Em," Sean reminded me. I thought it over, like he told me, and I realized he was right. He and Emma had still traded insults over the last two years, but...they hadn't been as biting as they'd been in the past. He'd even been in school more than he normally would have been and I'd noticed that he hadn't spent nearly as much time in the principle's office as was him custom.

"You're probably right, Cameron," Alex said with a thoughtful look in her eyes.

"But I'd still watch out if I were you two."

* * *

"So the doctor said everything's okay with the baby?" Jay asked me worriedly. I squeezed his hand a little tighter, my own fear rising up inside of me. 

"Yeah. The doc said that she's healthy as a horse. I'm glad...I'm glad I didn't cause any..." my voice trailed off as tears began to gather in my eyes. When I think of what could have happened to her...

"Hey, don't beat yourself up over it, green peace. The baby's fine and that's all that matters," he said gently, turning to face me and pulling me against him. I closed my eyes, breathing in his scent, letting him comfort me. I miss him so much when he's not here. It's like a part of me is gone when I'm not with him.

"Now, no more tears while I'm here okay?" He says sternly, pulling away from me and walking over to an empty bench. I sit down beside him and lean my head against his shoulder.

"No more tears," I agree, nodding my head.

"Um, I need to talk to you about something, Emma," Jay says nervously. My brows furrow together in concern and I look up at him with a question in my eyes.

"What is it?"

"I haven't told my parents about the baby. I just...I think maybe we should do it together," he says softly. A feelings of panic rises up inside of me and my hand start to shake.

"I-I don't think I can. Jay, please," I plead with him. I can't do that. I can't be there when he tells them. I can't have my first time meeting them be in that moment.

"Look, we don't have to tell them right away, okay? You'll meet them first and then we'll tell them. I just, there's something you should know about my parents," he says looking away from me. I see a sadness in his eyes and I wonder what it is that can be so bad. I don't say anything, waiting for him to elaborate. I'm afraid that if I talk he won't tell me. A silent battle crosses his face before he breathes in heavily and then turns to look at me with a pained expression.

"They don't really...well they don't really give a shit about me, Em. I doubt they'll even care that I got you pregnant. They'll probably just freak out about what kind of image it will project about them. Dammit. When I told them you were my girlfriend this morning they didn't even know that Alex and I had broken up over two fucking years ago," he let out angrily. Compassion swirled around inside of me and reached out and touched his arm softly.

"I'm sure that's not true, Jay. They must care about you, they're your parents," I tell him softly.

"No, Emma. Not everyone's home life is hunky dory. They really don't care," he says and the way he says it I can see that he's telling the truth; at least what he believes to be the truth. My heart aches for him then.

"They love me because they have to, because I'm their kid. They don't know me, though, they don't want to," he said so matter of factly that I couldn't think of anything to say. I just stared at him, my heart breaking for the sad faced boy beside me.

"I know you, Jay, and I love you," I tell him, smiling at him gently. I reach over and put my arms around him, giving him what little comfort I can.

"I don't know how I went all those months with out you, Emma. You're my everything," he whispers, burying his face into my shoulder. A tear slips down my cheek and falls into his unruly golden brown locks. I don't cry for myself this time. This time I cry for him.


	3. Letting Go

_**Disclaimer:**I do not own Degrassi _

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"Just leave me alone," Manny mutters at her phone, glaring at the name that was on the screen. I glance over at her, knowing exactly who she's talking about. The past week Craig has been calling her two or three times a day. This time, instead of ignoring it like usual, she answers the phone. I watch her face turn red with anger at whatever Craig is saying and then her voice begins to fill the car. I almost laugh if I knew it wouldn't piss her off even more. She's completely belting out the song now.

_"All those games you tried to play, oh they ain't gonna work on me now. I put a rock hard fist around my heart, baby, just to keep you out. You thought I'd wait around forever, but baby get real, I just kicked you to the curb in my red high heels. Oh you can watch me walk if you want to, want to. I bet you want me back now, don't you, don't you. I'm about to show you just how missin' me feels in my red high heels..."_

By the end of the song, she was really into it, dancing around in her seat. When she finished I could tell that Craig was saying something, probably trying to apologize. She got a look of stone cold resolve come across her face.

"If you do love me, like you say you do. You'll leave me alone. Just let me be happy," she said, her voice soft and harsh at the same time. Before listening for his reply she snapped her phone shut and turned to me a with a wide smile.

"That felt incredible. God, I should have done that years ago!" She exclaimed, her face flushed. I laughed at her, watching the way her dark eyes sparkled with happiness. Had she always been so beautiful?

"Sean, let's skip out today. We can go get ice cream, go to the movies, go to the mall. Please, please, please!" Manny begged me, knowing I'd give in.

"We really shouldn't. We have the test in Media Immersion and Snake knows that neither of us are sick," I said, shrugging my shoulders. I looked over at her with a serious face, but she just stuck out her bottom lip giving me her best pouty face.

"Pretty please?"

"Where do you want to go for ice cream?"

"Ooooh! I know just the place. Pull over and let me drive, I want it to be a surprise!" She squealed. Yeah, she's crazy, thinking I'd let her drive.

"No way am I letting you drive my car Manny! Remember what happened last week?"

"Oh, come on Sean! That could happen to anyone, besides that sign came out of nowhere!" She said, frustrated. I shook my head in disbelief.

"Manny, it was there the whole time! You're just lucky that you didn't dent my baby!"

"Ugh, fine. You are way to protective of this car, Sean. I don't think it's healthy," she huffed out, crossing her arms across her chest. I just laughed and asked her to give me directions.

An hour and a half later we were at a run down looking custard stand that looked as if it had seen better days.

"Lenny's?" I questioned her, raising an eyebrow.

"My family used to come out here all the time. My aunt used to live like fifteen minutes away and whenever we'd go to visit her we'd stop at Lenny's. I swear you've never had custard until you've had Lenny's custard!"

We got out of the car and walked up to the window. A lady that looked about a hundred hears old and thin as a skeleton was sitting behind the counter, a dictionary open on her lap. She looked up at us when Manny cleared her throat and smiled softly.

"Hi, what can I do for you today?" She asked, her voice husky.

"I'll have two scoops of vanilla in a sugar cone," Manny said sweetly, smiling widely at the old lady.

"Um, I'll have a banana split," I told the lady. Manny turned and looked at me with wide eyes.

"Are you sure you want to do that, Sean? They are HUGE here," she asked me.

"I think I can handle it, Manny," I rolled my eyes at her.

Five minutes later we were sitting at an old picnic bench eating our ice cream. Manny had been right, the banana split was huge. I think it would be enough to feed a small army.

"Thanks for skipping with me, Sean. I know you're trying really hard to do well in school and everything," Manny said quietly.

"Hey, anything for a friend," I brushed it off. She sighed, staring off into the distance. I could see that the whole Craig deal was catching up with her again and the good mood she'd been in was slowly deteriorating.

"You know, he didn't deserve you, right?" I asked her, awkwardly. I've never been good at cheering people up. I never know quite what to say.She smiled at me sadly and nodded.

"It's not...I'ts not that I miss him or anything. I guess, it's just hard, you know? He was this huge part of me life for so long, even when we weren't together, I'd always thought he was the one I'd end up with. He's not the guy who I fell in love with anymore. I don't know who that person is," she said softly, tears filling her exotic eyes. I stayed quiet, sensing that she wasn't done talking yet. She took a breath and then looked up at me.

"I guess, I should have known that it would never last. There was so much, too much, that had happened in the past and it was only a matter of time before it caught up with both of us. I know it's not right, but I blame myself in a way for him ending up like this. I know how much...I know how much the abortion hurt him, still hurts him. We never talked about it after I told him that I was getting it. It was just this big elephant in the room that we both pretended wasn't there. I never had someone to talk to about it. I couldn't talk to Emma about it...you know why. Who else did I have?" I watched her face go from sad to mad in a about .5 seconds.

"He SHOULD have been there, Sean. No matter what he thought about what I was doing, he should have been there for me through it. I don't think he ever really loved me at all, or he would have. What's so wrong with me, that no one can love me?" She looked at me then and I could see that she was waiting for an answer. I could see that she was truly wondering this, asking herself this question. It hurt me inside to know that she thought she wasn't worthy of anyone's love.

"Craig's the idiot, Manny. You haven't done anything wrong. He was doing cocaine, for God's sake. No one should have to put up with the shit you put up with from him. He took advantage of that fact and now you've finally smartened up about it and he wants you back. Fuck that. You deserve so much more than he could ever give you," I broke out vehemently. I hadn't meant to blow up that way and I could see that she was just as shocked as I was at the way I reacted. Then she smiled at me and her tears receded.

"Thank you, Sean. I'm so happy I have you as a friend," she said to me, getting up from the bench and throwing her napkin in the trash.

Friend.

Why did it suddenly hurt to hear her say that word?

* * *

"So, Emma, you're up," Lily said, urging me on with her kind eyes. I sighed. Group therapy is not my most favorite thing in the world. I glanced around at the other girls and rolled my eyes. 

"Uh...I don't know if I really have a lot to say right now," I offered up, hoping I could get out of this. Lily just smiled at me gently and nodded her head at me. Dammit.

"I guess, I'm doing pretty good. I mean it's still hard to get myself to take that first bite at meals, but...I've noticed after the first bite it's easier to eat more. I'm still scared of being fat, but in my condition that something I can't really avoid. It helps that I have Jay," I said, fiddling with a string hanging off my shirt.

"Why don't we talk about that, Emma. How are you and Jay going to deal with your pregnancy?" Lily prodded, trying to get more out of me.

"Um, well we're keeping the baby, as you all know. When I get out of here, we're going to start looking for an apartment. My parents said that they would help us out as much as they can and my mom is actually really excited about being a grandma, after she got over the whole shock factor. Jay works at the auto body shop in town as one of the mechanics and he makes pretty good money and I have some money in savings from baby-sitting and from when my grandma died, so we'll be okay. I guess...I'm scared, but I'm not as scared as I was when I first found out," I said softly. I don't like thinking about when I first found out. I don't like thinking about those three months with out Jay.

"When I first found out, it was about a month after Jay broke things off with me. I kind of...went into denial mode I guess. I already wasn't eating very much and that was mostly because every time I did eat something I felt like I was going to throw up. Probably a combination of being so depressed and the pregnancy. I thought about telling him, but...well it's complicated. He thought he wasn't good enough for me, so he made me believe he didn't love me and he was really, really cruel to me during that time. I thought he would hate me even more than he already did if he knew I was pregnant. But, that doesn't matter now. We worked things out and everything's going really great. I just can't wait to get out of here. I'm done," I said, carelessly wiping a stray tear away that had managed to fall from my eye.

I didn't really listen for the rest of group. Talking about when Jay left me had fear seizing me. The only thing I was completely terrified of anymore was of being with out him. I don't think I could make it through a second time and even though I knew he wouldn't leave me again...there was something inside of me that kept me from letting go of the idea.

* * *

"Sean, do you think that Emma's really going to be okay?" I asked my friend's ex-boyfriend as we waited for Spider Man 3 to start. He just shrugged and smiled that crooked smile at me. I felt my heart do a flip-flop and quickly shook my head at the thought. There was no possible way. 

"Em's tough. She always bounces back, shorty," Sean whispered about an inch from my ear. His hot breath grazed my skin and a million tiny pin pricks traveled down my spine. I lowered my eyes and just nodded, not trusting myself to speak.

"Hey, you okay?" He asked me, sensing my uneasiness. I'm not sure how we'd grown so close, maybe it was the absence of Emma, the one thing that had always connected us. She's my best friend and she's his...not really sure what she is to him anymore...friend, I guess...but she was all we'd ever had in common. It had never made sense to me to become real friends with him before and now I wish we had. I hadn't realized how much I was missing out on.

"I'm fine. Just thinking, is all," I said softly, still not looking at him.

"Watcha thinkin' about?" He asked with a teasing tone.

"Uh- Oh, shhh, the previews are starting. My favorite part about coming to the theater," I said, thankful for the interruption. What would I have said anyways? Well, Sean, I'm just thinking about how I might be falling for you? Yeah, that would have went over real great. He's in love with my best friend. Man, I know how to pick 'em.

I barely watched the movie, too aware of the fact that his arm was just grazing mine on the arm rest we shared. Every time he moved, his skin brushed against mine ever so softly and goose bumps would raise on my skin.

"Uh, Manny? The movies over," Sean said to me, looking at me like I'm crazy. I just forced out a laugh and stood from my seat.

"Right, I guess I wasn't really paying attention," I tried to save myself.

"God, I know what you mean. That seriously sucked. They hyped it up so much that I'm expecting this total block buster and we had to sit through that crap," he said disgusted. The movie sucked? God, I'm such a loser.

"I know, totally," I nodded my head emphatically.

"Hey you wanna see if Jay's up to go to the Dot?" Sean asked, already grabbing his cell phone out of his pocket. I just nodded a yes to him and followed him out of the theater to his car. I seriously need to get over this stupid crush that I just realized I have.

"Jay's gonna meet us at the Dot, he sounds kinda pissed. I wonder what has him all revved up this time," Sean said shaking his head wearily. I just shrugged and slid into the passenger seat.

A moody Jay, an incredibly sexy looking Sean, and a way to hormonal Manny...this should be great...

* * *


	4. Suddenly There

**_Disclaimer: _**_I do not own Degrassi: TNG _

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Jay hung up with Sean, sitting in the too large kitchen that was barely ever put to use. His mom was sitting across from him at the table, her eyes nervous. The past ten minutes she'd been trying to make small talk with him and Jay had not been very cooperative. He tried to tell himself that the anger brewing inside of him had no place there. Why should he be angry that his mom wanted to talk to him? It was just...she hadn't shown any interest for years and now that she was all he could feel was resentment.

"So, Jason...why didn't you tell us about Emma?" Jay's gorgeous brunette mother asked, absently running a finger around the rim of her coffee cup. Jay glared at her, pausing for a moment before answering her.

"Not like you're ever around for me to tell you things," he muttered, unable to hide the anger lacing through his words. His mom sighed, her shoulders drooping in a defeated gesture.

"Well, I'm here now," she said softly, almost sadly. Finally realizing that she wasn't going to give up on this, Jay sighed. He'd give her the benefit of the doubt...for now. Besides, it's not like he could hide Emma away from her forever.

"Em's really great. I love her," he blurted out, wondering why on earth he'd just told his mother that. Jay was not the type to go around unveiling his feelings to people, least of all to his parents. He didn't talk about his feelings and he didn't let people see him for who he really was. He wasn't sure why he needed his mom to know that he loved Emma, but for some reason he did.

"She must be great for you to feel so strongly for her," his mom said, smiling at him softly.

"Yeah, she really is," he responded, not quite sure of what to say now. He fidgeted in his chair, readjusting the backwards hat on his head.

"Why is she in the hospital? Is she sick?" Her voice sounded cautious, as if she was afraid that Jay would storm out like he had the other day. It unnerved Jay to see that his mom was afraid to talk to him. It made him feel guilty, even though he knew he didn't have anything to feel guilty about.

"Uh, she had some eating issues, but she's doing a lot better. They're actually letting her out early, so she comes home in less than two weeks," Jay quietly told his mother. He felt like he was betraying Emma by telling his mother her problems, but he needed to talk about it to someone. He really hadn't been able to talk to Sean about any of this; they were still stuck in this awkward phase of rebuilding their friendship and Jay wasn't sure of how to broach the subject of Emma with his best friend.

"She's anorexic?" Jay's mom asked, worriedly. All she could think was that poor girl.

"Well, yeah. She, um, passed out a while ago and ended up in the hospital. She wasn't doing so good, mostly my fault I guess. I was sort of a jack ass to her," Jay mumbled, suddenly ashamed. He hated thinking about what he'd done to his beautiful girlfriend. He hated remembering the reason why she was currently three hours away in a rehabilitation center for an eating disorder. It made him think of how undeserving he was of her.

Jay's mom cleared her throat uncomfortably, clearly unsure of where to go from here. They both knew this was the longest conversation they'd had in years, probably since Jay was a small child. It was a shock to him to realize how much he'd missed his mother, how much he'd needed her over the years. The thought had anger bubbling up inside of him again and he shoved back from the table, standing abruptly.

"Look I gotta go. When Emma gets home I'd appreciate it if you and dad could tear yourself away from work for an evening so the four of us could have dinner. I'd like you guys to meet her," Jay haltingly said. He didn't wait for his mom to reply simply turned away from her sad, slumped over form and walked out of the house. His mom sat there for a long time, staring at the spot her son had been, wondering how she'd let things go so wrong.

* * *

_Emma,_

_I'm sitting here at the Dot, waiting for Sean and Manny to meet me here. I know I just wrote you, but I need to talk to you and this is the only way I can do it. I just need to talk to someone. I'm glad I finally told you how things are with my parents because you probably wouldn't understand this if I hadn't. Today my mom sat down with me in the kitchen (home two days in a row, what a shocker) and tried to have a conversation. Well, I guess we did have a conversation, but it was awkward and strange and reminded me of two strangers sitting down next to each other on the bus. She wanted to know about you and so I told her a little about you. I told her why you're in the hospital, I hope you don't get mad at me for it. She seemed truly worried when I told her about your eating disorder even if she doesn't know you yet. I asked her to arrange an evening where both her and my dad are off so the four of us can have dinner. I'm hoping that it will be the week after you get home. I figured he we could tell them then. _

_If you ever tell anyone I said this I will deny it until the day I die, but I'm afraid to tell them. And at the same time that I'm afraid, I can't wait to tell them. They've ignored me for so long and now they'll have to pay attention. I know this letter is completely out of character for me and as you're reading this you're probably thinking to yourself that this can't possibly be your boyfriend writing this, but there's so much I just need to get out. _

_Do you think I'm crazy because all I could feel was anger towards my mom for trying to talk to me? She's left me alone for so long now that it pisses me off that she'd try to act like she actually cares about what's going on in my life. I know it sounds insane, I want them to notice me, but when they do all I can do is bite at them and be an asshole. It's just...I don't know. It's so strange for them, that I don't know how to handle it. I hate not knowing how to handle a situation, not being able to control it, and their throwing me for a loop. At least I have you and nothing has changed there. _

_Anyhow, something else just occurred to me as I've been sitting here writing this. Manny and Sean sure have been spending a lot of time together. I'm starting to get the feeling that there's a little something going on there, but who knows. They'd be a strange pair, but then again look at us. Speak of the devil, they're walking over here right now. I miss you greenpeace._

_Jay_

* * *

Jay's letter almost brought tears to Emma's eyes. She hated that he was so torn up over his parents. It hurt her to see him hurting this way and there was really nothing she could do about it. She knew that Jay's determination to be a good father stemmed mostly from his parents lack of parenting. She thought about the excitement on his face when he'd felt the baby kick and she smiled despite herself. Whether he knew it or not, he was slowly changing from the scowling angry guy he'd been, to someone a little happier, a little sweeter. He was still her Jay, but something inside of him was different and it wasn't a bad thing.

She would be getting out of the hospital in three days, her psychiatrist suggested that they let her out even earlier on the account of her doing so well. Dr. Warner also thought that it would be good for Emma to be around her family and her boyfriend right now as her pregnancy was progressing. She hadn't told Jay and she'd instructed her parents to keep silent as well. She wanted to surprise him with her arrival and she couldn't wait to do so.

The dreary walls of her room suddenly didn't seem so dreary anymore when she thought about how she'd be leaving soon. The only thing that dampened the joy of her departure was the fear that once she had more freedom she'd fall back into her old habits, but something inside of her knew that she wouldn't. Jay and the baby were too important to her and she knew she'd only be hurting them both if she let herself be beaten by her anorexia. The Emma Nelson who was constantly worried about calories and pounds was beginning to fade and the new (old) Emma was slowly emerging again. It felt good to be herself again.


	5. Surprise!

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Degrassi._

* * *

_"Love is like war:  
easy to begin, but very hard to stop."_

_-H.L. Mencken (1880-1956)_

There were times when he could swear that silence was louder than any noise. His shaggy brown hair was falling in his eyes and he wondered if maybe it was finally time for that hair cut, but Emma kept saying how she loved his hair longer like that. She would curl her fingers into the hair that brushed the nape of his neck when they kissed. He groaned, wishing that he could stop thinking about her. The more he thought about his blond angel, the more he missed her. A week seemed like a year to him right now. The doorbell rang, breaking him from his miserable thoughts. Jay scratched his bare chest as he stood from the couch. He paused the DVD he'd been watching, throwing the remote down on the coffee table and made his way to the door. Absently he zipped and buttoned his jeans on the way. When he opened the door his arms were suddenly filled with a small blond clinging to him, kisses falling like rain on his face.

"Emma," he breathed, grabbing her soft face with his calloused hands and pressing his lips to hers. They stayed that way, framed by the doorway, kissing for what seemed like hours, but was actually only a few minutes. A soft cough from behind Emma broke the two apart. Emma giggled, turning around to face whoever it was behind her.

A tall, slender woman with waves of curling brown hair rolling down her back. Her large eyes were the same piercing blue as Jay's. Emma smiled softly, a crimson blush rising on her pale cheeks.

"Hi," Emma whispered timidly. She knew, if only by the eyes, that this must be Jay's mother.

"Hi there, you must be Emma," Mrs. Hogart smiled down at the younger girl.

"Uh yeah, Mom this is Emma. Emma this is my mom," Jay said awkwardly, unsure of how to handle this. Mrs. Hogart ushered the two inside, closing the large mahogany door behind her. Jay and Emma followed her into the kitchen, Emma's small hand clasped protectively within Jay's larger one.

"I thought you weren't supposed to get out for another week," Jay whispered, his breath tickling her ear.

"I know. They let me out even earlier than we expected and I wanted to surprise you...so SURPRISE!" Emma's soft whisper turned to a yell as she came to the last word. Mrs. Hogart turned around abruptly, shooting the two teens a strange look.

"Oops, sorry. I got out of the nut house earlier than scheduled and I didn't tell Jay. I wanted to surprise him, hence the outburst," Emma stated sheepishly, stepping just a bit closer to Jay. Surprising to Jay, Mrs. Hogarts warm laugh rang out as they entered the kitchen.

"Yes well, I can see how you'd be happy to get out of the nut house as you call it. Although, so far, I don't really see another nutty about you dear," the brunette said warmly, sitting down at the kitchen table. Jay and Emma followed suit, Jay mumbling beneath his breath, "Just wait until you get to know her." The comment caused Emma to swiftly tap him upside the head, glaring at him beneath heavy lashes.

"I was just kidding, green peace," Jay muttered, rubbing the back of his head gingerly.

"I thought you were supposed to be the big bad, I barely touched you," Emma laughed.

"It's nice to meet you Emma. Jay's told me a little about you," Mrs. Hogart said, folding her hands on the table.

"Oh, um, thanks. It's nice to meet you, too, Mrs. Hogart," Emma said softly, her nerves coming back at the words directed towards her.

"Please, call me Diane," Jay's mom told the petite blond. Emma nodded in response, then glanced around, unsure of what to say next. Jay took note of her nervous body language and gave his mom and apologetic look.

"Uh, I gotta talk to Emma for a sec, k mom?"

And Jay jumped off his chair, dragging Emma behind him without waiting for a reply. Once in the living room, Emma stared at him with curiosity in her big brown eyes. She tilted her head as if to ask him what was going on.

"I think, maybe, it would be a good time to tell her," Jay managed to utter. The widening of Emma's eyes had him rubbing her back in soothing circles.

"It's just...well, it's weird but lately she's actually been, like, trying to be a mom for once. I think it might be easier to tell her first and then we can all tell my Dad," Jay tried to explain to the frightened looking girl before him.

"Okay," she whispered, lacing her fingers with his tightly. Jay leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her temple, "It's going to be alright," he whispered to her, giving her a reassuring smile.

The two walked back into the kitchen to deliver the news to Jay's unexpecting mother.

* * *

**Sean**

I wonder sometimes if I'm meant to be alone. I manage to completely screw up every good relationship I've ever had. If I had never turned into such a selfish asshole back in grade nine I doubt Emma would have ever hooked up with Jay and she and I would still be happily together. Even though I've mostly gotten over her, Emma will always be my first love and I'll always have a soft spot for her. Then there was Ellie. Ellie with her blazing red hair and fiery personality to match. The lines on her arms each told a story and she had shared each one with me late at night as we curled up on the couch together. Sometimes I wonder if there are new lines, new stories, written on her delicate arms or if she stopped like she'd promised me she would so long ago. Ellie and I really had something special, I know that...I always knew that, but there was always Emma between us. I still wasn't over the small blond that had once been such a big part of my life and that fact eventually drove us apart. The shooting was simply my excuse to escape. I wonder if she knows I'm back in town, I mean she must it's not like our group of friends don't intertwine in some way or another, but neither of us will ever seek the other out. We pretty much said all that there was to say the last time we talked and there are no longer any words left between us.

I don't usually think about this kind of stuff, but with everything going on lately I've been musing over it all more and more. I've been spending a lot of my free time with Manny. At first it was just the fact that Emma was so sick and we were the only ones who could truly understand what we were each going through. And now...now I think it might be a little something more. I don't think she feels the same about me as I'm beginning to feel about her, but I wish that she did. Somehow I think she'll always have those lingering feelings for Craig and I'm afraid there isn't any room for me.

Then there are times when she looks at me in this way that I know is meant for only me. When she does that I start to think that maybe she feels it, too. But then the moment passes and I'm left wondering whether I only imagined it.


	6. Cut the Chord

**_Disclaimer: _**_I do not own Degrassi: TNG _

**_Author's Note:_** _Sorry for the long wait guys. I've been soooo busy with work and a good friend of mine is home on leave from the navy so my time has pretty much been filled up. So here's the next chapter, let me know what y'all, think._

* * *

_Every time I try to cut the chord,  
You come crawling back with some excuse,  
You forgot something.  
There's nothin' good about goodbye._

_-Nothin' Good About Goodbye by Hinder_

"We need to talk to you, Mom," Jay said softly, Emma's hand held tightly in his own. He could feel her hand shaking within his, and he squeezed it reassuringly as they sat down at the table.

"What is it?" Diane asked, absently, already pulling her paperwork out of her briefcase.

"Could you, just, not do that right now," Jay's irritation shone through his question.

"This sounds serious," her brows furrowed together in worry and she stared at the two teenagers expectantly. Jay took a deep breath and glanced at Emma out of the corner of his eye. Her already pale face had turned an even lighter shade of white.

"Mom, Emma's...well, she's pregnant," Jay finally spit out.

The papers Mrs. Hogart had been holding fell carelessly from her grip. Her green eyes widened in shock as she stared at her son and then narrowed into a harsh glare as they fell on Emma.

"Get that slut out of my house, right now," Diane said evenly, the words causing Emma's eyes to fill with tears, at the same time that Jay was jumping up from his seat.

"YOU DON'T EVER TALK ABOUT HER THAT WAY!" The unruly haired boy yelled. He was so angry his face was red and his hands were shaking.

"Don't you get it Jason? You're rich. So the little tart got pregnant, thinking she could get some money out of us. Well to hell with that. Do you hear me, little girl? You won't be getting a cent out of us," Diane sneered at the shaking girl.

"I didn't...I'd never..." Emma tried to say, but Jay cut her off.

"I'll be out of this house by tonight. I won't live with people who treat my girlfriend this way. Ya' know I actually thought you were trying to be a mom for once in my life. I guess I was wrong," Jay whispered, his anger brewing inside of him like a storm in July.

"Jay you don't have to do this," Emma whispered, tears dripping down her cheeks.

"If that's how you feel Jason, then fine. There will be a check on the counter for you at five o'clock. That's the last thing you'll ever get from us. But know this, Jason. If you leave here, don't even think about coming back. You will be dead to me," Diane said calmly, getting up from her seat at the table.

"Fine with me," Jay sneered, slinging his arm around Emma's shoulders.

"Oh and Emma, dear, I'd be careful if I were you. It wouldn't surprise me if a couple months from now he leaves you all alone and comes crawling back here because he doesn't have any money. Oh and Jason, your name will be out of the will by tomorrow. Good luck with your bastard child," Diane said, walking crisply from the kitchen. A few minutes later Emma and Jay heard the sound of the front door slamming and a car peeling out of the driveway.

"Jay, you don't have-"

"Just don't Emma. You know I can't stay here anymore," Jay's voice wavered, and Emma could tell he was trying hard not to cry. As tough as he tried to act, he loved his mom and she'd hurt him more than she ever had before.

"I'll talk to my parents. I'm sure you can stay with us," Emma whispered, reaching out and rubbing his shoulder gently.

"Thanks, Em. I'm gonna go pack up my shit, I'll see you at your house in a few hours, okay?"

"Okay, Hogart. I love you," she said softly, standing up on tip toe to kiss him softly on the lips.

"Love you too, kid," he responded, before turning around and walking away.

* * *

"Oh mama I'm in fear for my life from the long arm of the law. Law man has put an end to my runnin' and I'm so far from my home. Oh, mama I can hear you a cryin' you're so scared and all alone. Hang man is comin' down from the gallows and I don't have very long. Woooooooow. The jig is up, the news is out, they finally found me. The renegade who had it made-" Manny belted out the lyrics to Renegade by Styx as she cleaned hers and Emma's room. She was singing so loud she didn't hear as someone made their way down the stairs. She dropped the clothes she'd been picking up and jumped up on the bed, bouncing around and playing the air guitar. It was only when she heard a loud laugh that she turned around. Her head whipped around so fast that she lost her balance and tumbled off the bed, landing in a heap on the floor. 

"SEAN!" Manny screeched, her face turning a crimson red as she realized he'd seen the whole thing.

"Styx, Manny? I really didn't see you as the type," he managed to utter between laughs.

"Yeah well, they don't make music like they used to. What are you doing here?" She asked, annoyed, quickly gathering up the clothes she'd dropped and brushing past him to put them in the washing machine.

"Oh come on Manny, don't be mad at me. You actually have a really good voice, it was just...seeing you do the air guitar...that was...okay that was priceless," he snorted.

"Well I'm glad you enjoyed it," she said, trying to hide her smile behind her prickly response.

"Don't make me come over there, Santos," Sean warned, making his wriggling his fingers at her in a threatening manner.

"You wouldn't dare," Manny whispered, her dark eyes wide. Sean was across the room in two strides and attacking before she even realized what was happening. Soon the two were lying in a crumpled mess on the floor, Manny's shrieks of laughter and cries for help going unanswered as Sean tickled her. It was only when Manny's phone started to ring that the two broke apart.

"You got lucky, Manny," Sean gasped, as she wriggled out of his grip and ran for her phone. As she brought the phone to her ear she stuck a tongue out at Sean and giggled.

"H'lo," Manny said breathlessly.

"Uh, hey," a deep voice on the other end of the line replied.

"What do you want Craig?" At the mention of Craig's name, Sean was sitting up straight, listening intently.

"Look, I know you hate me, but I'm really. Oh, man, why is this so hard? I'm really trying to get better, baby. I miss you so much," Craig said softly. She could here the uncertainty in his voice, and knew that making this call was hard for him.

"You hurt me over and over again, Craig. Do you expect me to just keep forgiving you?" She replied, doing her best to sound strong, but Sean could hear in her voice that she was thinking about forgiving her ex-boyfriend.

"Please Manny. I need you. I need you so bad. Only you. I love you," the curly-haired boy whispered.

"Well, I don't need you," she said back, and slammed the phone down on the dresser.

"Manny..." Sean said softly, coming up to her, but she moved away from him. Tears were already trickling down her face as she sank to the floor.

"Just leave, Sean. Please just go away," she whispered, her voice so vulnerable and scared sounding that all Sean could do was listen to her.

"If you need anything, just call me," he said sadly, turning away and walking up the stairs. Manny just hid her face in her knees and wept.


End file.
